


Ribbons

by halfdolphin



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdolphin/pseuds/halfdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Blaine wearing an orange ribbon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for self-harm awareness day (1st March). It's only rated T because of the mentions of self harm. Not that very angsty either. If you want to ask something about SI(self-injury) or self-harm awareness day, feel free to ask me. This is about creating awareness after all.

Kurt arrived a little early to Blaine's this morning. He had finished his routines faster than usual and wouldn't exactly pass up the opportunity to walk in on his boyfriend changing.

He greeted Mrs. Anderson who opened when he knocked and she told him that Blaine still was in his room.

When he stops by Blaine's door he knocks tenderly.

"What, mom?" Blaine says through the door. Kurt chuckles and open it. Sadly, all of Blaine's clothes are already on him. He is standing hovered over his desk, fiddling with something.

"I'm a bit to young to be your mother." He says in a mock-voice.

"Kurt!" Blaine says excitedly and breaks out in a face splitting grin. He quickly crosses the room to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Mm," Kurt pulls away. "Hi, babe. Thought I'd surprise you. What were you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to tie this damned ribbon around my wrist. I've never been god at doing that with one hand." He holds up an orange ribbon to show. Kurt scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Why would you wear that?"

"It's 1st March - self-harm awareness day." Blaine explains in a less cherry voice. "Orange is the recognized color for self-injury and people all over the world are wearing it today. To show their support. And extra efforts are made to educate people on the subject today." He looks down at the floor. Kurt grabs his wrist.

"Come on here. I'll tie it for you. You're allowed to wear awful accessories when it comes to these things." He takes the ribbon from Blaine and ties it around his wrist, making sure it's not too tight. It's done under silence but when he's finished he meets Blaine's eyes. All the emotion in the gaze almost knocks Blaine down.

"You are such a good person. And I love you for it." Kurt tells him. Blaine smiles and flushes bright pink under the attention. "Did you ever- you know?" Kurt asks in a low voice. It's nothing he'd like to think about, the boy he loves feeling bad enough to do that.

Blaine shakes his head. "No. But a friend of mine used to. I knew him back at my old school, we don't really talk anymore. But he told me about it and how he was trying to get better. Before him, I never really understood. Not that I do now, either. I don't think you can if you haven't been there yourself. But I learned a lot and have worn orange on 1st March ever since."

Kurt doesn't say anything for a while, when he speaks his voice is filled with determination. "You have any more of that ribbon?"

Blaine nods and gives him a long kiss. They don't break apart until Mrs. Anderson knocks on Blaine's door to remind them about the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here if you want to talk. Also, listen to the song Skin by Sixx am if you've ever dealt with something like this.


End file.
